Modus Vivendi
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Ou comment Danny définit sa relation avec Steve ! Toutes saisons sauf la 6 ! Dans le cadre d'un devoir imposé par la psychothérapeute, Danny doit définir sa relation avec son partenaire. Avec humour il rend sa copie! Venez la découvrir !


**Modus Vivendi ou comment vivre à côté d'un danger public**

 **Auteur : Danny Williams**

Disclaimmer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

 _AN 1/_ _Modus vivendi_ est une expression latine qui signifie littéralement _manière de vivre_. On peut le définir comme un accord permettant à deux parties en litige de s'accommoder d'une situation, c'est-à-dire de trouver un compromis. (Wikipedia)

 _AN2/_ Dans une fiction américaine sur la série originale publiée sur le site .com, l'auteur mentionnait le fait que la devise de Steve était « Never give up » soit « ne jamais renoncer ». Je reprends cette idée dans cette fiction, car je trouve qu'elle s'applique bien aussi à la version moderne de Steve.

Préambule : ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre d'un devoir imposé par notre psy et après avoir passé plusieurs années à vivre à côté de ce danger ambulant qui est à la fois mon boss et mon coéquipier. J'ai nommé SuperSeal alias Steve McGarrett !

Thème du devoir : décrivez votre relation avec votre partenaire selon votre point de vue.

Introduction : Je m'étonne encore aujourd'hui d'être toujours en vie après toutes nos aventures vécues ensemble dans ce trou pourri qu'est Hawaï. Et ben oui, moi je n'aime pas Hawaï. Mais bon je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai suivi mon ex-femme qui a eu la brillante idée de venir s'installer ici. L'océan, les ananas sur les pizzas, les noix de cocos, la chaleur … un vrai bonheur ! Et pour couronner le tout, je me suis fait "kidnappé" par un danger public qui a subitement décidé de devenir le chef de l'unité d 'élite d'Hawaï et qui m'a embarqué dans cette aventure.

Je peux vous le dire, avoir Steve McGarrett comme partenaire c'est loin d'être une sinécure, c'est un boulot à plein temps! Alors à ma manière je vais vous résumer ces 5 années de collaboration avec SuperSeal.

Voyons pour commencer, Steve et moi, on a un contrat ensemble, un contrat tacite et non écrit. Pas besoin d'un papier signé, juste de respecter quelques règles. Bon faut bien le dire Steve sur ce point adore jouer au mauvais élève, malgré une légère amélioration de temps en temps, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre ! Heureusement je suis là pour lui remonter les bretelles quand il le faut !

Mais pour revenir à notre deal il prend la forme d'un contrat à durée indéterminée qui se présente comme suit.

Employeur : Steve McGarrett, alias SuperSeal, leader du 5-0, ex-SEAL fonceur, intrépide voir carrément kamikaze. Sa devise (que j'ai fini par adopter aussi) : ne jamais renoncer !

Partenaire : Lieutenant Daniel « Danny » Williams, Inspecteur de police. (a parfois l'impression que son boss préfère jouer solo mais reconnais aussi que Steve sait être présent en cas de tempête) !

Signature du contrat : 2010 après notre première rencontre et suite à notre première querelle. Avec nos caractères, c'est vite devenu explosif entre nous alors il a fallu trouver rapidement un moyen de faire fonctionner notre duo.

Durée du contrat : À la vie à la mort. Eh oui, même si je cesse de me disputer avec lui, Steve est aussi mon meilleur ami. Et rien absolument rien ne me détournera de la mission que je me suis fixé à savoir veiller sur lui.

Mission principale : Garder Superseal en vie. Couvrir ses arrières. L'empêcher de foncer tête baissé vers le danger.

Mission annexe : Lui apprendre les procédures policières et à respecter un peu plus son partenaire et son équipe. Là c'est pas encore gagné. ! Même le gouverneur est venu à la rescousse en nous imposant cette thérapie de groupe. Pff la plaie Eh bien sûr, Steve n'en a fait qu'à sa tête avec pour seul résultat des séances supplémentaires ! Merci bien boss !

Lieu de la mission : Hawaï principalement mais aussi Corée, Afghanistan et autres pays hostiles. Jungle, forêt, océan, bref tous les endroits ou la civilisation est absente ! Même si je suis un bon flic, je n'ai pas le même entraînement ni le même goût que Steve pour de telles aventures. Bon d'accord j'ai pas mal appris avec lui mais je préfère quand même une bonne vielle enquête classique.

Ce contrat vous donne un aperçu de ma situation qui peut vous paraître compliqué. Sans oublier les risques du métier, car faire partie du 5-0 vous expose à de nombreux dangers. Poison, sortie en mer, explosion d'immeuble, se faire tirer dessus et j'en passe.

Ça va vous sûrement vous étonner mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, car mon arrivée à Hawaï m'a permis de prendre un nouveau départ.

Et point très important, Steve, Kono, Chin, ils font partie de ma famille. Le 5-0 c'est plus que des collègues, c'est la famille. D'ailleurs c'est un des rares points ou je suis d'accord avec Steve, le 5-0 c'est la « Ohana ».

Pour en revenir à SuperSeal, vivre à ses cotés peut être dangereux pour votre santé mentale. Pour tenir le choc, il faut savoir décoder Steve et aussi apprendre à faire quelques compromis. Au bout de cinq ans à ses côtés je suis devenu un expert en « McGarrettisme ». Ce qui est amusant, c'est que nos collègues nous comparent souvent à un vieux couple marié ayant besoin d'une pause. Force est de constater qu'ils ont raison. Comme un couple marié, avec mon équipier, nous avons dû trouver un **modus vivendi** pour éviter le divorce.

Alors voilà notre contrat, au fil du temps et des circonstances, nous l'avons adapté à notre relation en faisant aussi au passage quelques compromis. Enfin surtout moi !

Je vais vous livrer en exclusivité notre **modus vivendi** , cette recette qui jusqu'à présent a permis à notre duo de fonctionner.

Première chose à faire : souscrire une bonne assurance-vie couvrant tous type de blessure notamment celles par balles. Prendre un abonnement à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Confier les clefs de la voiture à votre boss et ne pas oublier de lui envoyer les factures du garagiste. (ne pas être pressé pour le remboursement, SuperSeal ayant une très nette tendance à oublier régulièrement son porte monnaie)

Profiter des trajets en voiture pour lui apprendre les procédures policières où à ne pas laisser traîner de grenade dans la voiture. S'habituer à ne plus conduire sa propre voiture sauf circonstances imprévues.

Plus question d'avoir une vie personnelle, Steve ayant la fâcheuse habitude de venir troubler cette dernière. Bannir la colocation, on a essayé ce fût un désastre !

Être toujours prêt pour une mission de sauvetage lorsque votre boss disparaît subitement en Corée ou Afghanistan.

Éviter toutes activités en-dehors du boulot, notamment la pêche au thon ou le camping, en général ça finit mal.

Apprendre à Steve d'éviter de foncer tête baissé dans des pièges. La dernière fois nous avons été enseveli sous les décombres d'un immeuble. Au moins j'y ai appris les principes de la pensée positive !

Enfin, pas question de choisir le restaurant, Steve a toujours le dernier mot question nourriture ! Que cela me plaise ou non ! Il suffit de s'y habituer et puis y a pire que ça dans la vie.

Conclusion : Cela fait 5 ans que je vis au côté d'un danger public et je n'ai aucun regret. Même si on se chamaille constamment avec Steve, au final cette relation nous est bénéfique à tous les deux. Ensemble, nous avons trouvé notre **modus vivend** i et ensemble nous allons continuer à nous disputer. Parce que c'est comme cela que nous fonctionnons. Et pour rien au monde, je veux que notre relation change. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je peux compter sur lui! Car Steve McGarrett ne fait pas de promesse à la légère. Loyauté, honneur, et fidélité voilà les éléments qui constituent notre relation. Qui peut-dire mieux ?

Fin.

Une petite review, please ?


End file.
